


Truly educated

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [72]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Education, F/F, M/M, Multi, Post-Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching, chapter 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which Byleth tries actually doing her job for once.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725





	1. Squeezing out the bad

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

It's another beautiful day at Gareg Ma- What do you mean that Gareg has two R's and not one. Crap. I've been spelling that wrong for the entire time I've been writing this? Good to know. Let's try that again.

The sun rises forth on Garreg Mach, bringing with it warm light and a chance for those located there to continue their education in some beneficial way. Or at least, make an attempt at achieving something resembling that.

Opening her eyes up, Byleth looked about her bed. While everything looked normal, something about this felt… off. Like someone was purposefully messing with her for the sake of making things harder for all parties involved. Nonetheless, she tried to pull the covers away… only to find Sothis of all people to roll over.

“Mrgrgrgr…” the child announced, 3DS bobbing up and down in her hands.. What sounds like someone talking echoed about from the device, the tone sounding cocky and full of themself. So typical rival character. Gotcha.

“Is something wrong?” Byleth inquired and got a nod from her daughter. Setting the 3DS down, we have ourselves a brunette facing down a guy who looked like that one gym leader from those pokemon games. What was his name? Pierce? Pam? Piers. Thank you, Mozu. This sword wielding character looks kind of like him. Except somehow even more emo than anything that Piers was actually trying to do. “Oh yeah. That guy. He’s a dick and his hair sucks.”

Sothis’s gaze swiveled over. 

“Uh… I was more looking for advice on how to beat him.” Sothis answered, Byleth’s focus returning to the top screen. Giving it a look, her attention turns to the bottom screen of all places. Oh right. That’s where all the commands are coming from. Good to know. While I have no way of knowing, probably the same options as the previous game. Why fix what isn’t broken or anything. Then it’s back over to Sothis.

“You don’t.” Byleth answered, handing the device back to her daughter. A head pat followed. Even if what Sothis desperately needed was some brushing. “Just hold out. Then your favorite pers-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Byleth’s gaze shot up. There Dorothea stood in the doorway. Dressed in her uniform, she was giving her professor the look. You know the one. The kind I give my beautiful wife when I want to get risque. Not right now, silly. It was more of a hypothetical for the audience. Though… I wouldn’t mind later.

“Uh Professor… Everyone is already here in the living room.” Dorothea announced and watched her girlfriend scramble out of the bed. Doing her best to not look, she made sure to get out of the way to let Byleth pass by. Armor in hand, kind of impressive the number of holes and tears in the stockings alone. Surprised that they haven't fallen apart yet. But that wasn't where Dorothea's focus was. No, that would be Sothis of all people. Walking into the bedroom, she made an effort to not sneak up on the child. Last thing she needed to do was freak her out after what happened down in Abyss. "Sothis, how are you holding up?"

Sithis looked up from her game and sighed. Nice as it was to see her mother’s girlfriend showing some level of care about her wellbeing, it wasn't enough to make things better. The child wasn't even completely certain what exactly would soothe the pain her psyche was inflicting on itself currently. Why did she keep telling herself this was all her doing? She was only a couple years old, tops. There was no way that she could really be behind everything in some capacity. Or was this more a case of the abstract here - one resulting from something else entirely. Letting out a deep breath, she focused on Dorothea. That was the least she could do for the opera singer currently.

"I've been better." Sothis answered and watched Dorothea take this as her opportunity to get up on Byleth’s bed and sit herself down. Reaching out to Sothis, the child accepted the gesture. Especially as a squeeze to the free hand followed. Nice as it felt, it brought very little in the way of soothing the raging torrent within. If anything, it made the torrent that much worse. Just one more reminder of her inability to actually control this perceived mess of her’s. “Part of me wants to hate myself for bringing you all into this situation. But at the same time, I’m not sure why I hate myself.”

Dorothea nodded, looking to the doorway for a brief moment. Then it’s right back over to Sothis. Another squeeze, this one even tighter than the last. Part of Sothis debated telling Dorothea to stop in the hopes of this pain lifting away, but the thought drifted away as soon as it began.

“Do you remember a time when you didn’t have that weight on you?” Dorothea continued and watched Sothis look away. What kind of question was that? How the heck was she supposed to answer? Since she was born? Since Byleth got wrapped up in this whole mess? It all made her head hurt so much. I feel like this is a perfect case for aspirin or whatever the fodlan equivalent of it is. They’re bound to have some of that lying around… right? You think they would be collateral damage in Rhea’s wrath? I could very much see that being the case.

"I don't know, mother." Sothis answered and looked about the room. Had she really said that to the opera singer of all people? There was no way that she could get around this currently. Especially with Byleth most definitely making her way back to take both of them to class. Well, just the living room. The effect was still the same. "Uh… don't tell Byleth that I called you that."

Dorothea chuckled, taking this as her opportunity to let go of Sothis’s hand. The torrent let up, her focus already returning to her game. There, a woman with blonde hair was now helping the brunette in some capacity. 

"I won't." the opera singer answered and looked to the doorway. Now dressed, Byleth was making her way back to the room. A perfect cue for both Dorothea and Sothis to get up from the bed and plant their feet on the floor. For the moment, Dorothea's gaze focused on her girlfriend. "How are you holding up, Byleth?"

Byleth came to a stop, cheeks glowing pink. Definitely not the question she expected to be answering here of all places. Even if this somehow were the first thing she expected to be asked, it was definitely not in her own bedroom. Maybe in the living room? Yeah. That sounds far more likely. That, or she was expected to be interrogated at a staff meeting where the answer to that question would come out. No, that sounds a bit too silly. Definitely the first one.

Looking about her room a couple times, the redness from Byleth’s cheeks faded away. Returning to Dorothea, a deep breath followed. Much like her daughter, a torrent of thoughts surged through her mind. Even after talking to Jeralt, the professor was no closer to a concrete answer on what happened down in Abyss. If anything, he made things worse. Even if new information were to come to the surface, what good would that do? She couldn't fixate on mysteries that refused to be solved. No, her attention needed to instead be looking towards the future. If the answers were to come, it would be somewhere in that mess. Hopefully. If not, there wasn’t much use in thinking about it currently then and no use now.

“Good enough to teach today.” Byleth answered and found herself faced with a look from her girlfriend. You definitely could’ve phrased that far better than you did. Not that it really matters here. “I talked with my dad. He sort of had an inkling of what was happening with Rhea, but not completely.”

Dorothea nodded and reached out for Byleth’s hand. Grabbing hold, the professor accepted the gesture. A squeeze followed. Hey. The first good thing of the day to occur. Hopefully this is a sign of what’s to come. Or maybe just a bad omen for the rest of the day. Who can say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which education gets overruled for something more dangerous - parent-teacher conferences.

I don't own Fire Emblem.

Entering the living room, there was a far different energy to those who gathered here today. Even with the addition of Lysithea and Flayn to the already large party, silence hung over just about everyone at the moment.

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

“Have we gotten a new mission?” Ferdinand inquired, Byleth shaking her head. Understanding of this eagerness that she was, it would be absolutely clear when they had one. That, and Rhea was most definitely tantruming about one thing or another. So the likelihood of anything really happening as of late is second to none. Instead, it would be best to actually try this whole education thing. Yeah. After nearly half a year of whatever the heck you’ve all been doing, maybe it would be a good idea to actually teach these teenagers something. That way, they have something to show the people that sent them here they aren’t just twiddling their thumbs and getting romantic in same-sex relationships.

“If we have, I have no clue about it.” Byleth announced and took a seat in the chair. Looking over to Lysithea, the little mage stood up. Reaching back behind her, out came a set of papers. “Thank you.”

Lysithea nodded and set the papers down in Byleth’s lap. Running back over to her spot, she watched Byleth look her documents over. She was fairly certain everything was correct. This came directly from Manuela’s personal stash. If this was somehow ‘wrong’, then it would more reflect on her teaching abilities than her ability to use a photocopier. Which was an absolute pain in the butt. Who the hell designed such a device to be this complicated. Yes, she was a bit younger than the average user, but still. That was far stupider than it needed to be. Especially when you’re trying to be discreet to not alert the archbishop. Last thing she needed was to be flung from a second story building by a crazy bitch. Especially while her mother was off talking to her girlfriend. Not her brightest moment by a long shot. Though, photocopiers aren’t that difficult. Even if I can’t remember the last time that I’ve needed to use one in the first place. Probably for something stupid involving Azama. Wait. It was because Benny needed to make flyers for whatever he was working on? Damn. It has been that long. Time sure does fly. Even when you’re not having fun and stuff. Yes. I'm aware that sucks. If it didn't in some capacity, then it wouldn't be life or something. That doesn't matter here.

Not to be outdone, Flayn got up as well. Unlike Lysithea, there was no sign of any documents. Instead, the professor found herself treated to a large book. Worn with age and perhaps the mischief of those who had stepped through these halls before our three classes, one can only wonder what kinds of information is stored within these pages.

"This should have hopefully everything that you need to reach me." Flayn remarked and put the book into Byleth’s hands. Getting a nod in return, she walked back over to her mothers. Even as her teacher did their best to not accidentally drop said book onto their door by mistake. With how fragile that book is, that's definitely the last thing you want to be doing with it. For now, it went right beside Lysithea’s documents. Once class was over, she could take a look at both and then decide on a proper lesson plan. Even if it would be better to just go talk with Manuela directly and see what exactly she was having her adopted daughter doing in the first place. As for Flayn, that was a whole different beast entirely. Not only was she going to need to look through this massive book for Flayn's records, she would also need to create an all new lesson plan just for her. Which was on top of the large number of violations that await within that book. I'm no expert when it comes to privacy, but that has to be a crudton of infractions right there without even trying. Yes, it's likely that some of the people listed in there died by way of battle or other injury. But there's also a likelihood that a whole bunch of people are very much alive and/or recent graduates from Garreg Mach.

"Now that we got that out of the way. How is everyone?" Byleth inquired, splitting her gaze across the room to her students. Silence hung over the room once more, threatening to snuff out any attempts at speaking. Okay. Maybe it wasn't that oppressive, but you get the point. "Anyone?"

Looking about the room one more time, her gaze fell upon Catherine and Shamir. Good enough place to start here. No longer dressed in the maid outfits, the pair had definitely seen better days.

"We've gotten us a temporary place to stay till Rhea finally calms down." Catherine explained, hands shifting slightly in her lap. Looking over to her girlfriend, Shamir gave a nod in return. Something like a hotel room or one of those houses rental services. Gotcha. "Though, I don't know when we can actually move back without getting turned to meat."

That's… an interesting way to phrase that. Though, I'm not sure that’s quite how this works. You're thinking of more of a pile of guts and organs rather than an actual piece of meat. Unless you're secretly a farm animal. Which I find highly unlikely, even in the face of a world where dragons are very much a thing that exists.

"Outside of that, we should be ready to go if something comes up." Shamir added and focused on Byleth. Taking a deep breath, the mercenary took a moment to make sure she had her thoughts in order for the question she wanted to ask. "Has Rhea made any attempts at contacting you after what happened?"

Byleth took a deep breath. Obvious as the answer was here (none), that didn't make this question any easier to answer. A very good way to tempt fate now of all times. With the number of people in this room, I doubt Rhea would go that far right now. 

"Not that I know of." Byleth answered and got a nod in return. Looking about the room, her gaze eventually found it’s way to Ferdinand and Hubert. Scrunched up in the corner while holding hands, I can't imagine that being particularly comfortable. Not by a long shot. “How about you two?”

Hubert’s gaze shifted to the ground. Muttering something to himself, Ferdinand pulled his boyfriend back up and pointed him in the general direction of their teacher. Even then, the temptation to just look to the ground.

“Awful.” the dark mage muttered, squeezing Ferdinand’s hand as he said that. Where the hell was he supposed to begin? Right after they got back to their apartment? Some time after that? He wasn’t completely sure, but an effort would need to be made to fill Byleth in. “Our fathers have made it clear that they wish to pull us out of Garreg Mach.”

The words roll out and our dark mage finds himself faced down by everyone. Forcing his gaze to split between everyone else in the room, he got nods all around.

“That’s odd. My dad wanted to do the same.” Caspar answered and got a nod from his boyfriend. Shifting his focus over to Byleth, the professor wasn’t completely sure what to make of this. She was going to be meeting at least three members of the Adrestian Empire. Everything that she had heard about them was not good. Especially when it came to women. The last thing she needed was to have to deal with all of them. A good idea to check beforehand.

“Who else’s parents are coming to Garreg Mach?” the professor announced and watched a whole bunch of hands shoot up. If anything, it might be better to call out the people who didn’t. Just Flayn, Catherine and Shamir. Huh. Even Bernadetta of all people. Though, I can’t entirely see what Wifey of all people wanted to see how her daughter was doing. Unless… Yeah. That’s completely possible. “Wonderful. Just wonderful.”

Letting out a deep breath, Byleth’s focus turned to her girlfriend. A nod following, she reached back out to the professor. It’s going to be a long month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I'm kind of excited to do this as a replacement for what actually happens this chapter.
> 
> Next Time: Byleth gets ready for her first conference.


End file.
